Chuck and Becky's Mpreg Fanfiction
by KeepCalmAndWriteFanFics
Summary: God has decided that he wants to create an angel/human hybrid race, and decides to play matchmaker for his children. Meanwhile, Dean is miserable at the Braedens', Cas is scared, Gabriel and Anna aren't dead, and everyone wants Sam out of the cage. Destiel, Sabriel, Adam/Anna. Mpreg ish . I swear to Chuck this isn't complete crack.


"This all seems like a lot of trouble to go through," Becky declared, typing away at her laptop. "Why not just pop some up?"

"Because, you remember how my last creation event went," reminded Chuck, sitting beside her on the couch with a glass of whiskey. "Lucifer threw his big temper tantrum and became the Devil?" Becky rolled her eyes, before holding up her laptop for Chuck to see.

"Well, I still think this was too much to go through to create a creature that's a complete wild card. I mean, we don't know if they'll be deadly, or insane, or even viable. They could die before they're a year old," she pointed out as Chuck took her laptop.

"Gabriel has several fledglings with Pagan gods," countered Chuck, setting his whiskey aside and taking the laptop. "And his half human one has reached almost two months old without any complications. I think that's a clear sign that the Nephilims are a viable idea."

"Why do you even want to create the Nephilims race? I came up with the idea to prevent the other angels from breeding with humans," Becky said, sounding exasperated. "Isn't it bad enough you've allowed one?"

"I'm curious how they could turn out," Chuck shrugged, adjusting her laptop on his lap. "Plus, it will hopefully make it so my children don't keep trying to kill each other."

Becky rolled her eyes. "You always cause so much trouble when you make a new species. Remember how the Leviathans reacted when you created the Angels? And then you do the same thing with Angels and Humans. You never learn."

"That's why I'm going about it differently this time," explained Chuck, eyes scanning over the words on the screen. "Instead of just 'popping them into existence', I'm letting the Nephilims be created in traditional means."

"I still think you're being stupid." Becky said with a pout. "This is all way too much trouble for something that can be so dangerous."

"You always seem to say that about my ideas."

"And I'm always right, aren't I? Humans, Angels, Leviathans. All of them are way too dangerous for their own good."

Chuck pinches his nose and sighed. "Metatron, will you just write it down?" He pleaded.

"Fine. But, I'm not getting rid of homoerotic subtext between Sam and Dean!" Chuck is pretty sure that she's actually his most dangerous creation, but he doesn't say it. He hates sleeping on the couch.

**Chapter 1**

"So, why not just go see Dean?" Claire asked, taking a big bite of her ice cream. "I'm sure he wants to see you and I'm sure he'll be happy about it," she added with her mouth full. Castiel sighed, taking a bite of his burger and chewing thoughtfully before answering, wondering how he'd come to be in a situation where he was receiving advice from his twelve year old former vessel.

"Things are complicated, Claire."

"That's adult code for _"I'm too scared to do anything"_!" she pointed her spoon at him, flinging a little bit of ice cream on the table. "You're an Angel, not a coward. Go and get your man."

"Dean does not belong to me."

"Bullshit."

"Claire, I'm sure your mother wouldn't appreciate that language," he chastised. Claire rolled her eyes.

"C'mon, what do you have to lose? I mean, didn't you tell me last weekend that you're having his – what did you call it? A fledgling? Is that what Angels call kids?" Cas nodded. "Well, then it seems to me like you've got nothing to lose and everything to gain by going to see him. If he takes it well, you get your butt buddy back and your kid gets both parents. If not, then you're no worse off than you are not telling him."

"Dean is living a normal life now, Claire – and I don't know what a butt buddy is, but I'm sure that Dean would not appreciate being called that – I can't go and ruin that. It was Sam's final wish for him, and I know that it's something he's wanted for a long time."

"Well, I'm sure that Sam can forgive you for telling Dean he's gonna have a kid," Claire took a large bite of her ice cream. Her face almost instantly cringed up in pain. "Ah, brain freeze." She mumbled, rubbing her temple. Cas shook his head, a fond smile tugging at his lips as he forward to press two fingers to her forehead.

"Take smaller bites."

"If I eat it too slow, then it'll melt. Now don't change the topic," Claire commanded. "You need to go tell Dean. How far along are you anyways?"

"Six weeks." Castiel answered, finishing off his burger.

"Well, you've got 7 months and two weeks to tell him, but I'm sure he'll take it better the sooner you tell him."

"I have six weeks, actually," Cas corrected. Claire looked confused for only a moment, before shrugging.

"Okay, so you need to tell him pretty damn soon, so you guys can get a nursery ready," she paused, spoon half hanging out her mouth. "Or nest. Do Angels have nests instead? I mean, fledglings are what baby birds are called so...I guess nests make sense." Cas nodded. "That's cool."

"Claire, he has another family."

"Cas, they're not his real family," Claire pushed her now empty paper blow away ((?)), pulling out her phone to check the time. "But I guess I can't make you do anything. Plus, I gotta get home before mom has my head." She smiled, leaned over the table and kissed Cas' cheek. "You take care. Tell daddy I said hi."

There are some days when Gabriel wonders why he ever had children, and today was most certainly one of them. He was pretty sure Hel was on her period or something, because she had been bickering with Jorm and Fenrir all day, which meant they were in a bad mood, and taking it out on the rest of the family. Normally the triplets' mood swings would be enough for him to hole up in his room with the youngest two and watch Disney movies all day, but this particular day, Sleipnir was sick, and that meant he was splitting his time between keeping an eye on Robin and tending to his other son.

"Papa, will you tell Jorm to let me watch Say Yes to The Dress?" demanded Hel as Gabriel was making soup, Robin cradled to his close, resting his head on his shoulder.

"Jormungandr, share the TV with your sister!"

"Dad, she wants to watch that stupid wedding dress show. Do you remember the last time she went on a wedding kick?" Jorm called from the living room.

"She married Hades, Pops! We had _Hades_ as our brother-in-law!" added Fenrir.

"I'm not the only one who's made bad relationship decisions!" exclaimed Hel. "You dated Queen of The Purity Rings Athena. Do you know how much of a bi-"

"Language, Hela!" Gabriel scolded, grabbing a bowl. Robin began fussing and squirming in his arms. Gabriel hand him off to Hel, who took him instinctively, and began ladling soup into the bowl for Sleip. "Now, will you three please act your age? I have to take this soup up to Sleip. Hel, keep an eye on Robin." He loaded the soup on a tray with some crackers and sprite, then headed upstairs to Sleip's room. He was pretty sure he heard Hel mumbling a 'whatever' and something about him needing to stop having kids.

And she was probably right. Having a fledgling weakened him significantly each time, since the fledglings fed off the grace of their parent(s) for years while they matured. In his prime, he'd raised three at once, and the most it ever weakened him was sometimes he needed a nap, but with Robin he was so weak he could barely spare the grace to snap up things. Of course, part of that had been the injury Lucifer had dealt him. He'd been in a comatose state for a month trying to heal himself, and by time he'd woken up Sam...Sam had said yes and gotten trapped in the Cage.

Sam would never get to meet their son. That thought alone was sometimes enough to make Gabriel curl up in the nest with Robin and not leave for the entire day. When he'd woken up, he'd been overjoyed by the fact that his fledgling had survived Lucifer's blade. He knew it was a blessing from his father, and he couldn't wait to share the news with Sam. Then Hel had sat him down, and explained that the Winchesters had stopped the Apocalypse with his half-baked ring plan, and Sam was now trapped.

"Papa?" Sleip's voice drew him from his thoughts. Gabriel smiled at his son. He didn't even want to think about where he'd be right now if he didn't have his children. Maybe he'd be in heaven, helping settle the anarchy, but most likely he'd be obsessively trying to get Sam back. Not that he wasn't trying anyways, but having four children at home helped keep him from getting too one track. He walked over to Sleip's bed, gently setting the tray in his lap before sitting down on the edge of the bed. He ran a hand threw his pale hair. He was still warm, but his fever had definitely dropped.

"Hey, sweetie, you feeling better?" He nodded, coughing a little.

"I'm sorry for causing trouble," Gabriel kissed his head.

"You're not causing trouble. You helped Hel take care of me that whole month I was passed out, and you've been a great help with your little brother."

Sleip flashed him a huge smile, reminding Gabriel of his father. Gabe wasn't going to lie, he couldn't stand Thor, but they had made a beautiful baby. "Will you watch TV with me?"

"Of course, kiddo. What do you wanna watch?"

"My Little Pony!" Gabe sighed.

"Okay, but don't tell your brothers. You know what they'll do," He settled himself on the bed. "Try and eat too." Sleip nodded, and grabbed his spoon to began eating.

"Applejack ran away from home," explained Sleip, motioning to the TV with his spoon.

"Which one is Apple Jacks?" They didn't really much watch the episode, since Sleip was explaining it to him. Gabriel didn't really understand why a pony was participating in a rodeo, or why it was named after a cereal, or how ponies had trains. Half way though the second episode, Hel opened the door, Robin in her arms. She had an eyebrow quirked up, and her lips pursed, looking between them and the TV.

"I'm resisting a lot of jokes right now, Father."

"You need to stay off tumblr."

"I don't get it, Papa," Sleipnir looked up at him.

"Well, Sleip, in Norse Mythology, Loki – AKA, father – screwed-"

"Hela! Not appropriate." Gabriel chastised, "And that never happened."

"And I'm not some hideous half dead looking chick, yet people still think it," Hel walked over and handed Robin over to him.

"They got _'downcast and fierce-looking' _part," He mumbled, gently adjusting Robin to sit comfortable in his lap. Hel pouted, sitting at the end of Sleip's bed, her legs and arms crossed.

"Brother has come to see you. He's in the kitchen with Jorm and Fen," she said. "You should go talk to him. He seems distraught. Again. I'll stay up here with Sleip."

"Will you watch My Little Pony with me?" Sleip piped.

"Yeah. I'll even tell you the Loki horse story."

"Don't you dare, Hela." Gabriel ordered, cradling Robin to his chest as he stood up. He walked down to the kitchen, where Castiel was standing stiffly as Jorm and Fen spoke with him.

"So, you've seriously never read the Supernatural books?" Jorm was leaning against the counter.

"Dude, their great. I mean, I guess we shouldn't think so, since the whole monster thing, but Sam and Dean are just so badass. Plus, they stopped the Big A."

"Boys, you are aware that Castiel was the one who-" Jorm rolled his eyes, cutting Gabriel off.

"Saved Dean from Hell, we know dad."

"And you felt the need to fill in the unwritten scenes that occurred between you and Sam," added Fen. "Disgusting." Gabriel stuck out his tongue at his sons, before turning to Cas. "Hey, bro. Hel said you needed me?"

Cas spared a nervous look towards the boys, then said, "May I speak to you in private?"

"Course, Cassie." He motioned his head, signaling for Cas to follow him. He led him to the back of the house, where his room was. Most of the room was taking up by a king sized bed, which was currently covered in blankets and pillows that made up a nest of sorts. He leaned over the wall of fabric to lay Robin down, pulling a blanket over him. Robin snuggled into one of a shirt that laid near him. It was one of Sam's old shirts that had gotten left on Gabriel's floor at sometime during their relationship. It still faintly smelled like him, but it was quickly fading. Gabriel placed a kiss on his head, before turning to Cas. "So, what's wrong?"

Cas shifted his weight, refusing to meet Gabriel's eyes. "I...am with fledgling." Gabriel had expected Cas to say something about needing his help in heaven again, or maybe even telling him that he needs to tell Dean that he has a nephew, but Cas announcing he was expecting a little bundle of joy himself was definitely not on the list.

"Who's the dad?"

"That's a foolish question, Gabriel."

"Yeah, you're right. You gonna tell Dean-o?" Castiel leaned against the dresser, looking down at his feet. Gabriel could feel the uncertainty radiating from his brother.

"He finally has the life he always wanted."

"What makes you think that?" Gabriel reached into his drawer, pulling two candy bars from his stash, offering one to Cas. His brother took it, staring at it in confusion for a moment before opening it. "

"This all seems like a lot of trouble to go through," Becky declared, typing away at her laptop. "Why not just pop some up?"

"Because, you remember how my last creation event went," reminded Chuck, sitting beside her on the couch with a glass of whiskey. "Lucifer threw his big temper tantrum and became the Devil?" Becky rolled her eyes, before holding up her laptop for Chuck to see.

"Well, I still think this was too much to go through to create a creature that's a complete wild card. I mean, we don't know if they'll be deadly, or insane, or even viable. They could die before they're a year old," she pointed out as Chuck took her laptop.

"Gabriel has several fledglings with Pagan gods," countered Chuck, setting his whiskey aside and taking the laptop. "And his half human one has reached almost two months old without any complications. I think that's a clear sign that the Nephilims are a viable idea."

"Why do you even want to create the Nephilims race? I came up with the idea to prevent the other angels from breeding with humans," Becky said, sounding exasperated. "Isn't it bad enough you've allowed one?"

"I'm curious how they could turn out," Chuck shrugged, adjusting her laptop on his lap. "Plus, it will hopefully make it so my children don't keep trying to kill each other."

Becky rolled her eyes. "You always cause so much trouble when you make a new species. Remember how the Leviathans reacted when you created the Angels? And then you do the same thing with Angels and Humans. You never learn."

"That's why I'm going about it differently this time," explained Chuck, eyes scanning over the words on the screen. "Instead of just 'popping them into existence', I'm letting the Nephilims be created in traditional means."

"I still think you're being stupid." Becky said with a pout. "This is all way too much trouble for something that can be so dangerous."

"You always seem to say that about my ideas."

"And I'm always right, aren't I? Humans, Angels, Leviathans. All of them are way too dangerous for their own good."

Chuck pinches his nose and sighed. "Metatron, will you just write it down?" He pleaded.

"Fine. But, I'm not getting rid of homoerotic subtext between Sam and Dean!" Chuck is pretty sure that she's actually his most dangerous creation, but he doesn't say it. He hates sleeping on the couch.

"So, why not just go see Dean?" Claire asked, taking a big bite of her ice cream. "I'm sure he wants to see you and I'm sure he'll be happy about it," she added with her mouth full. Castiel sighed, taking a bite of his burger and chewing thoughtfully before answering, wondering how he'd come to be in a situation where he was receiving advice from his twelve year old former vessel.

"Things are complicated, Claire."

"That's adult code for _"I'm too scared to do anything"_!" she pointed her spoon at him, flinging a little bit of ice cream on the table. "You're an Angel, not a coward. Go and get your man."

"Dean does not belong to me."

"Bullshit."

"Claire, I'm sure your mother wouldn't appreciate that language," he chastised. Claire rolled her eyes.

"C'mon, what do you have to lose? I mean, didn't you tell me last weekend that you're having his – what did you call it? A fledgling? Is that what Angels call kids?" Cas nodded. "Well, then it seems to me like you've got nothing to lose and everything to gain by going to see him. If he takes it well, you get your butt buddy back and your kid gets both parents. If not, then you're no worse off than you are not telling him."

"Dean is living a normal life now, Claire – and I don't know what a butt buddy is, but I'm sure that Dean would not appreciate being called that – I can't go and ruin that. It was Sam's final wish for him, and I know that it's something he's wanted for a long time."

"Well, I'm sure that Sam can forgive you for telling Dean he's gonna have a kid," Claire took a large bite of her ice cream. Her face almost instantly cringed up in pain. "Ah, brain freeze." She mumbled, rubbing her temple. Cas shook his head, a fond smile tugging at his lips as he forward to press two fingers to her forehead.

"Take smaller bites."

"If I eat it too slow, then it'll melt. Now don't change the topic," Claire commanded. "You need to go tell Dean. How far along are you anyways?"

"Six weeks." Castiel answered, finishing off his burger.

"Well, you've got 7 months and two weeks to tell him, but I'm sure he'll take it better the sooner you tell him."

"I have six weeks, actually," Cas corrected. Claire looked confused for only a moment, before shrugging.

"Okay, so you need to tell him pretty damn soon, so you guys can get a nursery ready," she paused, spoon half hanging out her mouth. "Or nest. Do Angels have nests instead? I mean, fledglings are what baby birds are called so...I guess nests make sense." Cas nodded. "That's cool."

"Claire, he has another family."

"Cas, they're not his real family," Claire pushed her now empty paper blow away ((?)), pulling out her phone to check the time. "But I guess I can't make you do anything. Plus, I gotta get home before mom has my head." She smiled, leaned over the table and kissed Cas' cheek. "You take care. Tell daddy I said hi."

There are some days when Gabriel wonders why he ever had children, and today was most certainly one of them. He was pretty sure Hel was on her period or something, because she had been bickering with Jorm and Fenrir all day, which meant they were in a bad mood, and taking it out on the rest of the family. Normally the triplets' mood swings would be enough for him to hole up in his room with the youngest two and watch Disney movies all day, but this particular day, Sleipnir was sick, and that meant he was splitting his time between keeping an eye on Robin and tending to his other son.

"Papa, will you tell Jorm to let me watch Say Yes to The Dress?" demanded Hel as Gabriel was making soup, Robin cradled to his close, resting his head on his shoulder.

"Jormungandr, share the TV with your sister!"

"Dad, she wants to watch that stupid wedding dress show. Do you remember the last time she went on a wedding kick?" Jorm called from the living room.

"She married Hades, Pops! We had _Hades_ as our brother-in-law!" added Fenrir.

"I'm not the only one who's made bad relationship decisions!" exclaimed Hel. "You dated Queen of The Purity Rings Athena. Do you know how much of a bi-"

"Language, Hela!" Gabriel scolded, grabbing a bowl. Robin began fussing and squirming in his arms. Gabriel hand him off to Hel, who took him instinctively, and began ladling soup into the bowl for Sleip. "Now, will you three please act your age? I have to take this soup up to Sleip. Hel, keep an eye on Robin." He loaded the soup on a tray with some crackers and sprite, then headed upstairs to Sleip's room. He was pretty sure he heard Hel mumbling a 'whatever' and something about him needing to stop having kids.

And she was probably right. Having a fledgling weakened him significantly each time, since the fledglings fed off the grace of their parent(s) for years while they matured. In his prime, he'd raised three at once, and the most it ever weakened him was sometimes he needed a nap, but with Robin he was so weak he could barely spare the grace to snap up things. Of course, part of that had been the injury Lucifer had dealt him. He'd been in a comatose state for a month trying to heal himself, and by time he'd woken up Sam...Sam had said yes and gotten trapped in the Cage.

Sam would never get to meet their son. That thought alone was sometimes enough to make Gabriel curl up in the nest with Robin and not leave for the entire day. When he'd woken up, he'd been overjoyed by the fact that his fledgling had survived Lucifer's blade. He knew it was a blessing from his father, and he couldn't wait to share the news with Sam. Then Hel had sat him down, and explained that the Winchesters had stopped the Apocalypse with his half-baked ring plan, and Sam was now trapped.

"Papa?" Sleip's voice drew him from his thoughts. Gabriel smiled at his son. He didn't even want to think about where he'd be right now if he didn't have his children. Maybe he'd be in heaven, helping settle the anarchy, but most likely he'd be obsessively trying to get Sam back. Not that he wasn't trying anyways, but having four children at home helped keep him from getting too one track. He walked over to Sleip's bed, gently setting the tray in his lap before sitting down on the edge of the bed. He ran a hand threw his pale hair. He was still warm, but his fever had definitely dropped.

"Hey, sweetie, you feeling better?" He nodded, coughing a little.

"I'm sorry for causing trouble," Gabriel kissed his head.

"You're not causing trouble. You helped Hel take care of me that whole month I was passed out, and you've been a great help with your little brother."

Sleip flashed him a huge smile, reminding Gabriel of his father. Gabe wasn't going to lie, he couldn't stand Thor, but they had made a beautiful baby. "Will you watch TV with me?"

"Of course, kiddo. What do you wanna watch?"

"My Little Pony!" Gabe sighed.

"Okay, but don't tell your brothers. You know what they'll do," He settled himself on the bed. "Try and eat too." Sleip nodded, and grabbed his spoon to began eating.

"Applejack ran away from home," explained Sleip, motioning to the TV with his spoon.

"Which one is Apple Jacks?" They didn't really much watch the episode, since Sleip was explaining it to him. Gabriel didn't really understand why a pony was participating in a rodeo, or why it was named after a cereal, or how ponies had trains. Half way though the second episode, Hel opened the door, Robin in her arms. She had an eyebrow quirked up, and her lips pursed, looking between them and the TV.

"I'm resisting a lot of jokes right now, Father."

"You need to stay off tumblr."

"I don't get it, Papa," Sleipnir looked up at him.

"Well, Sleip, in Norse Mythology, Loki – AKA, father – screwed-"

"Hela! Not appropriate." Gabriel chastised, "And that never happened."

"And I'm not some hideous half dead looking chick, yet people still think it," Hel walked over and handed Robin over to him.

"They got _'downcast and fierce-looking' _part," He mumbled, gently adjusting Robin to sit comfortable in his lap. Hel pouted, sitting at the end of Sleip's bed, her legs and arms crossed.

"Brother has come to see you. He's in the kitchen with Jorm and Fen," she said. "You should go talk to him. He seems distraught. Again. I'll stay up here with Sleip."

"Will you watch My Little Pony with me?" Sleip piped.

"Yeah. I'll even tell you the Loki horse story."

"Don't you dare, Hela." Gabriel ordered, cradling Robin to his chest as he stood up. He walked down to the kitchen, where Castiel was standing stiffly as Jorm and Fen spoke with him.

"So, you've seriously never read the Supernatural books?" Jorm was leaning against the counter.

"Dude, their great. I mean, I guess we shouldn't think so, since the whole monster thing, but Sam and Dean are just so badass. Plus, they stopped the Big A."

"Boys, you are aware that Castiel was the one who-" Jorm rolled his eyes, cutting Gabriel off.

"Saved Dean from Hell, we know dad."

"And you felt the need to fill in the unwritten scenes that occurred between you and Sam," added Fen. "Disgusting." Gabriel stuck out his tongue at his sons, before turning to Cas. "Hey, bro. Hel said you needed me?"

Cas spared a nervous look towards the boys, then said, "May I speak to you in private?"

"Course, Cassie." He motioned his head, signaling for Cas to follow him. He led him to the back of the house, where his room was. Most of the room was taking up by a king sized bed, which was currently covered in blankets and pillows that made up a nest of sorts. He leaned over the wall of fabric to lay Robin down, pulling a blanket over him. Robin snuggled into one of a shirt that laid near him. It was one of Sam's old shirts that had gotten left on Gabriel's floor at sometime during their relationship. It still faintly smelled like him, but it was quickly fading. Gabriel placed a kiss on his head, before turning to Cas. "So, what's wrong?"

Cas shifted his weight, refusing to meet Gabriel's eyes. "I...am with fledgling." Gabriel had expected Cas to say something about needing his help in heaven again, or maybe even telling him that he needs to tell Dean that he has a nephew, but Cas announcing he was expecting a little bundle of joy himself was definitely not on the list.

"Who's the dad?"

"That's a foolish question, Gabriel."

"Yeah, you're right. You gonna tell Dean-o?" Castiel leaned against the dresser, looking down at his feet. Gabriel could feel the uncertainty radiating from his brother.

"He finally has the life he always wanted."

"What makes you think that?" Gabriel reached into his drawer, pulling two candy bars from his stash, offering one to Cas. His brother took it, staring at it in confusion for a moment before opening it. "I don't know Dean all that well, but I'd bet he's miserable. His little brother is stuck in the cage, Cas, I'll bet all that Dean wants to do is go and find a way to get Sam back, so don't think he's living a life he always wanted." Gabriel opened up his candy bar and took a large bite. "I'm not gonna make you tell him. You can stay here and roost if you want. It's healthy for fledglings to be around each other anyways."

Cas nodded. "Thank you, brother."


End file.
